Slayers Magic
__TOC__ ''Important note: There are three continuities to the Slayers universe: the novels, the manga, and the anime. This deals mainly with the anime and there will be differences from the manga and novels.'' Who Casts What in the Anime Spells that appear in the anime have a letter denoting the person that cast the spell (N: Naga, L: Lina, A: Amelia, Z: Zel, S: Sylphiel R: Rezo/copy Rezo, H: Halciform, SE: Supreme Elder) followed by the episode they cast it in (#1-26 is first series, #27-52 is Next, and #53-78 is Try). For example, Digger Bolt lists "-L #7, #11, #13, #14, #22; -A #11": Lina casts this spell in episodes 7, 11, 13, 14, and 22 and Amelia casts it in episode 11. This is to allow others to fix any glaring errors that might have crept in. The Mechanics of Spells Spells in the Slayers universe work on a variant of Spirit Assisted Magic with the Completely Free Spells option. The three groups that can power spells are the kami, the Mazoku (demon/monster race), and general spirits. The main difference from Spirit Assisted Magic is there isn't a contract per say even if one uses the powers of the Mazoku. Also the only spell with a specific result if improperly case is the Giga Slave (which calls on the Lord of Nightmare itself) which supposedly is the physical destruction of the Slayer reality. All other spells at worst cost the wizard health or fatigue but involve no calamity roll. It should be mentioned that no spell power by a spirit can be used against it. As Lina explains it is akin to asking a being for a bit of its power so you can hurt it. The Paths and Books of Slayers The spell list below was taken from the inverse.org site and compared with the anime series and some OVAs. However the inverse.org list was done before Software Sculptors and ADV came out with their translations and clearly pulls from sources other than the anime series or OVA themselves as the spells at times do not work as described at that site and in some cases even change function. For example Recovery works as Share Fatigue spell in #76 but works as Major Healing in #26. Path of Kuro-Majutsu Default: Ritual Magic-6 Black Magic (IQ/VH) * Gaia Graze: Summon Brass Demon. The demon obeys the commands of the person who summoned it, and can only be damaged by spirit-shamanist magic, black magic, and anti-evil white magic. * Necro Vuud: Zombie (variant) spell but uses spirits and ghosts. * Raugnut Rusyavuna This powerful curse can only be used by pure Mazoku. Any living being that is enchanted by this magic turns into an indiscriminate ball of flesh with the ability to regenerate infinitely. Flesh snakes emerge from the target's skin, which loop back and devour the target - a process which repeats endlessly, causing the victim to suffer eternal pain. Legend has it that the Fallen Hero King Dirus II attempted to wage war on the Mazoku and was sent back as one of these balls of flesh. There is no way to free the target from this curse except to destroy the Mazoku that cast it. * Vun Ga Ruim: Planar Summons ("Black Beasts") The Black Beasts then touch the target(s) and start draining their mental energy. These beasts can only be harmed by offensive spells of the spirit category, black magic, or white magic. * Zelas Got: Summon Animal (Jellyfish) ; -L #31 Black Magic - Offensive * Balus Rod (Valis Rod): A whip of light appears in the caster's palm which can be used to attack. * Blast Ash: The caster makes a black void appear in a certain area, and anything alive or possessing a spirit is turned into ash; -A #45; -L #49 * Blast Wave: With a single hit with both hands, the spell can open a hole in a wall large enough for a person to pass through with ease though no shockwave is generated. * Boost: This is an activation phrase for the talismans Xellos gives to Lina. Note that this calls on the Lord of Nightmares herself: "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!" * Dark Claw: A spell which shoots out magical energy balls, which tend to resemble winged insects with unclear edges. These balls cause the area which they touch to disintegrate, and go through the target's body. * Dis Fang: Animate Shadow variant (creates a shadow dragon); -L #49 * Dolph Strash: Like Dolph Zork, this spell calls on the power of Deep-Sea Dolphin. A spear-like shockwave moves at super sonic speed, destroying the target. Unlike Dolph Zork, this spell can even be used where there is no water. * Dolph Zork: Spell which calls on the power of Deep Sea Dolphin, one of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu's five lords. The spell turns water into a single sharp blade which cuts through practically anything. However, this spell can only be cast where there is a lot of water. * Dragon Slave: Explosive Fireball variant powered by Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu."Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!" -L #39 * Dynast Bras: Lightning falls around the target in a pentagram, and then the lightning rushes towards the target. Calls on the power of Dynast Grauscherra."Supreme King with the frozen soul! Grant me the power of Icy Rage! Dynast Bras!"; -L #45, -A #48; -Z #49 * Dynast Breath: A spell which calls on the power of Dynast Grauscherra, one of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu's five lords. This spell instantly freezes the target with ice (which can freeze even Mazoku) and, right after that, the frozen target is shattered along with the ice. By careful placement, though, it is possible to keep the target alive in ice. -Z #45 * Ferious Breed: Summon Animal."Star which passes through heavens' night skies, heed the ancient coven and the Earth, I pledge my life that he may be called forth! FERIOUS BREED!"; -L #35 * Gaav Flare: Flame Jet variant. Powered by Chaos-Dragon Gaav; -L #10, #45, -Z #30; -A #47 * Giga Slave: Thought to be a combat spell, Giga Slave is in fact a summoning spell for the Lord of Nightmares (Golden Demon Lord). The Water Dragon king, forgetting that the Lord of Nightmares was the mother of both the Kami and Demons, has portrayed the spell as having the potential to destroy the world."Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!!" -L #51-52 *Hell Blast: Creates a spear of darkness which steals the life force of living beings. This power of darkness ends the effect of all sources of power, making it possible to destroy undead whose life depend on the dark powers. *Laguna Blast: Calls on the power of Hellmaster Fibrizo, one of the five lords of Shabranigdu. With the target of the spell in the center of an inverted pentagram, a pillar of light shoots upwards, followed by black plasma which spills out of the pillar and envelops the victim. *Ragna Blade: Creates a blade of composed of the power of the Lord of Nightmares (Golden Demon Lord) which can cut through anything. However the spell takes a physical toll on the caster to the point of causing physical damage if maintained for too long."Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! LAGUNA BLADE!"; -L #37, #48-50, #60, #74 *Ruby-Eye Blade: A spell which calls on the power of Ruby-Eye Shabranigdu. The spell forms a crimson blade from the powerful magical energy released by the demon king. The blade is even more powerful than the legendary Sword of Light and can cut through anything in the world. *Zelas Brid: Calls on the power of Greater Beast Zelas-Metallium, one of the five lords of Ruby Eye Shabranigudu. A thin band of light, more powerul than Dynast Brass, moves in any direction the caster wills toward the target. The basic structure of this spell is similar to that of Balus Rod. Path of Seirei-Majutsu Default: Ritual Magic-6 Shamanism/Spirit Magic (IQ/VH) Seirei-majutsu is the broadest of the three magic groups, and is further broken down into Air, Earth, Fire, Spirit, and Water. Shamanism - Air * Aero Bomb: Makes a compact ball of air explode in the desired location. Used like Deflect Missiles. *Air Valm: A wall of wind appears in front of the spell caster and deflects attacks. * Arc Brass With the spell caster as the center, makes lightning rain down on an area of several blocks. * Bom Di Wind (Boday Wind): Shape Air; -Z #28, #56, -L #54, #61; -A #56 *Bram Fang: A spell which creates an arrow of wind and cuts the target. Very weak against living things. *Blam Gush: The spell creates an arrow of wind, which is shot at a target and bursts upon contact (or at the caster's choosing), shredding the target to pieces."Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!"; -L #31 *Damu Bras: A spell which shoots out a blue beam which can destroy a target; -L #11, #35 -A #20, #35, #38, #49, #50, #64, #67; -Z #49, #55, #64 * Digger Bolt: A lethal spell which shoots out a blast of lightning from the palm of the extended arm."Wind, crimson flame. Grant the power of thunder to my hand! DIGGER BOLT!"; -L #7, #11, #13, #14, #22; -A #11, #69; -Z #34, #58 * Diem Claw: Rearranging Diem Wind to blow wind vertically, with the caster in the center, as opposed to horizontally. No use except for when you want to put on a show, in which case cloaks become particularly dramatic. *Diem Wing: Wind variant (creates temporary strong winds which can be manipulated to the caster's will); -L #8, #14, #17, #40; -A #11, #23, -Z #50 *Dimil Arwin: Spell which creates a powerful wind by shooting a high-pressure ball of air. -L #66 *Levitation; Levitation variant (Air rather than Movement college); -L #8, #13, #14, #18, #23, #24, #57, #67; -Z #8 -A #18, #57, #40 *Mono Bolt: Lightning variant; -L #23 * Ray Wing: Flight variant that can be combined with Force Dome (air variant) Depending on the wish of the caster this can act as the Flight spell or a combination of Flight and Force Dome (which does not have to be in the ground to work); -Z #5, #58; -L #14, #24, #26, #28, #40, #61, Premium, -A #58, #70 *Raza Klouva: Flickering motes of light blow towards the target like a blizzard. The spell deals damage to both the spiritual and physical forms of a target. *Scatter Bleed (Scatter Brid): This spell calls forth several dozen spheres of energy which swarm towards the opponent in annoying waves but does negligible damage. *Wind Brid: Creates and shoots several shock waves of wind; basically the wind version of Flare Arrow. * Windy Shield: Surrounds the spell-caster with a barrier of wind which defends the caster from all attacks but requires concentration to maintain preventing any other spells from being cast. Shamanism - Earth *Behfis Bring: By calling on the power of the earth spirit Bephimos, a tunnel is created through earth; -L #31, #66, #72; -Z #40, #60, #66 *Blade Haut: A spell designed to supplement sword fighting by generating a shock wave along the ground when the sword is swung. *Bogardic Elm: Earth to Water (Swamp) variant. Calls on both an earth and water spirit. *Boo Brymer: Animation; -L#27 *Bu Brymer Special: Shape Stone; -L#59 *Dil Brand (Explosion Array/Explosive Array): With the caster at the center, this spell can blast anything upwards within a circular range of the ground, including dirt, rocks, or anyone inside. (stun damage only); -L#27 *Dug Break: A spell which shuts out the power of Bephimos (the earth spirit) in the area and returns things to their natural state. *Dug Haut (Stone Spiker) A powerful and effective spell in which numerous large stone spears rush out of the ground. This is done by gathering magical energy in a hand and slamming that hand against the ground, which causes the layers underneath the ground to shift."Infinite Earth, mother of all things. DUG HAUT!"; -Z #6, #48, -L #14 *Dug Wave: Earthquake variant (makes ground explode) *Gray Bomb: Earthquake variant (makes ground explode). Requires bare ground; -Z #72 *Mega Brando: Create Fire+Explosive Fireball; -L #15 -R #19, -L #54 *Mega Vraimer: Shape Earth+Animation using Vu Vraimer. Unlike Animation the spirit will have is own intentions and desires requiring contest of skill to keep control of the creature. Calls on both Earth and Spirit Shamanism; - N? *Vigarthagaia (viigassugaia): Earthquake variant that does not shatter the ground and requires one to touch the ground. *Vlave Howl: Turns a certain area in the line of sight of the spell caster into a pool of magma."Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life, let thy power gather in my hand! VLAVE HOWL!"; -Z #10 *Vu Raywa (Stone Ghost): Shape Stone+Animation using the power of Bephimos (the earth spirit) to make and animate a Dragon statue; - N? Shamanism - Fire *Balus Wall: Force wall variant; -A #26, #40, #46; -H #31 *Bam Rohd: Flame Jet variant; -L #61 *Blast Bomb: The strongest fire-shamanist magic that when cast, balls of light about the size of a fist appear. Up to this point, the spell is similar to Flare Bit, but each ball nearly has the same destructive power as Burst Flare; -X #36 *Bom Spreed; Shatter; -Z #21 *Burst Flare: A ball of light appears in the targeted area, and in the next instant the ball bursts, raising a tongue of blue white flame. The flames can melt even a golem with ease"Source of all power, crimson fire buring bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno! BURST FLARE!"; -H #31, -A #53, #66 -Z #53, #66, -L #54, #65 *Burst Rondo; Create Flame variant (creates numerous balls of light near a target which burst, spreading flames); -A #11, #23, #70; -L #18, #49, Premium *Fireball: Explosive Fireball"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!"; -L #7, #21, #75; -A #11, #21, #28, #31; -Z #21, #24, #29, #30 *Flare Arrow: A spell which makes several fire arrows appear around the caster, and fly directly towards a target. The number of arrows that can be created depends on the caster's skill. Through careful arrangement, it is possible to make the arrows appear in places other than in front of the caster"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright. FLARE ARROW!""East winds that blow, Have you as their source,Into my hands, Ignite all their force! FLARE ARROW!"; -L #7, #13, #18, #21, #28, #30, #34, #38, #54, #67; -Z #20, #34, #40 *Flare Bit (Inferno Array): Creates several dozen small balls of light which burst upon contact. Each ball deals about the same damage as a slightly strong punch, making this a useful spell when wanting to capture, rather than kill, a target; -A #49, #72 *Flare Lance: Several Flare Arrows are fused together to form a spear which is then shot at a target; -A #30 *Flare Seal: Fireproof+Resist Fire variant. However, using this spell in combat is difficult because of the long amount of time required for casting. * Rune Flare: Creates a series of flaming spears which can cover a large area; -L #53 *Val-Flare (Va Ru Flare): Enlarged Flare Arrow that causes a tremendous explosion and deals a tremendous amount of damage. *Vice Flare: A stronger version of Val-Flare. Both fire power and the area, upon contact, the explosion and affect have increased. Shamanism - Spirit *Ash Dist: Disintegrates most undead (including Vampires); -L #11 *Astral Break: Destroys the target from the Astral Side; -Z #66 *Astral Vine: Temporary weapon enchantment can result in items as powerful as the Sword of Light; -Z #38, #46-49 *Blam Blazer: hoots out a shock wave of blue light directly at a target which damages the target's spirit and body; -A #15, #18, #26; -Z #26; -L #49, #68 *Divine / Search (tansaku): Locate magical object that the caster owned or created *Elmekia Flame:Stronger version of Elmekia Lance. Instead of a lance, a pillar about as wide as a man's chest is shot out which attacks the spiritLight! Gather within me and become a flash! Smash the abyssmal darkness apart! ELMEKIA FLAME!; -L #22, #56; -A #66 * Elmekia Lance: Creates and fires a lance of light, which damages a target's spirit; -L #15, #30, #34, #41, #49, #56; -A #26, #29, #34, #38-40, #43, #45, #47; -Z #34, #37, #47 *Fehlzareid: A spiraling ray of light deals damage to a target. Since the spell doesn't travel in a straight path, it is harder to avoid than spells like Bram Blazer which travel in a straight line. Can deal enough damage to destroy a Brass Demon with a single hit. *Gai Ra Duuga: Summon Plasma Dragon (requires large body of water nearby. Has powerful electric breath) * Garuk Ruhaad: Strong wind which deals both physical and mental damage attacks outward, with the spellcaster in the center; -L #54 * Goz Vrow: Summons a "shadow" which first deals damage to a target's spirit and then to the target's body. The shadow which appears on the ground heads for the target in a straight line and, upon contact, deals damage to the target's spirit from the Astral Plane. Since the shadow is "alive," it cannot be dispelled by Lighting or other forms of light; -Z #49, #61 *Gu Lu Douger: Summon Dimos Dragon (only found in the Katart Mountain Ranges where the Demon King of the North lives) *Guumueon: Astral Plane anti-magic shield. Does not effect material objects. *Illusion: Mental Illusion, prevents other spells from being cast. *Protect: Scryguard variant (Astral Plane only) *Puppet (kugutsu): Control Person/animae/anything with a spirit *Ra-Tilt: The strongest spirit magic spell, which envelops a target in blue-white light. This spell can only be used against a single target - and only those that have spirits - but its effect is absolute. The blue-white flame can destroy even a pure Mazoku with a single hit."Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite, everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite! RA-TILT!"; -A #22, #26, #31, #36, #49; -Z #22, #26, #39, #48, #56, #76 *Shadow Snap: Holds a target by manipulating the Astral Plane through the knife pierced in the target's shadow. A target affected by this spell can do nothing except cast spells. However, in a place where there are no shadows or when for some reason the target's shadow temporarily disappears, the effects of the spell ends. *Shadow Web / Shadow Wave: The caster's shadow stretches out like tentacles, which, by piercing the shadow of the target, brings about the same effect as Shadow Snap. It is possible to hold multiple targets by creating several tentacles at once. Can be negated the same way as Shadow Snap. *Telepathy: Telepathy spell *Visfan Rank: Enchants the user's fists with magic. By striking with fists, it's possible to deal damage directly with the magical energy; -A #47, #62 *Vision: Allows an illusion of the spell caster to be projected over far distances and makes it possible to converse normally. Shamanism - Water *Aqua Breathe: Breathe Water. * Aqua Create: Create Water; -L #54 *Cucumber Spin: Summon Animal (sea cucumber) *Dark Mist: Darkness with Fog variant. *Demona Crystal: An icy fog which suddenly freezes anything within"You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power! DEMONA CRYSTAL!"; -L #14 *Dust Chip: Rain of Ice Daggers variant (small arrows of ice about the size of the tip of a fingernail). *Freeze Arrow: Throw Spell+Icy Touch (appears as an icy arrow); -L #10, #14, #16, #21, #29; -A #71 *Freeze Bullet / Freeze Brid / Freeze Bit: Throw Spell+Icy Touch (Looks like Ice Sphere) *Freeze Rain: Rain of Ice Daggers variant (creates a ball of ice in the air which continues to shoot out icicles into the area. Self powered and uncontrollable; - N? *Gray Buster: Cold+Frost *Howl Freeze: Snow+Storm (creates a blizzard) *Icicle Lance: Ice Dagger *Ly Breim: A wave of freezing air shoots out from the extended hand of the caster; anything that is touched by the wave is frozen; -L #11 *Sea Blast: Wave variant. Requires caster to touch the water; -L #53 *Sight Frange: Fog Spell * Van Rehl / Van Rail: Icy Touch variant (creates a icy spider web)"Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land, let all things be filled with your pure breath! VAN REHL!"; -Z #10; -L #30 * Vice Freeze: The ice counterpart of Burst Flare; a ball of ice appears in the targeted area, which then bursts, covering the surrounding area in ice. Path of Shiro-Majutsu Default: Ritual Magic-6 White Magic (IQ/VH) Originally this was portrayed as a separate path of magic in the light novels but was put under Shamanism in a recent work. *Chaos String: Originally created for the purpose of construction work. Can be used to entangle strings thrown at you with magical strings. Can also be used to entangle other objects, but since the spell is weak, it cannot prevent the target from moving. *Counter-Sleeping (suriipingu de neteru-hito o okosu-sube): Awaken spell *Defense (bougyo no jumon): Creates a defensive shield. This spell's defensive capabilities are far greater than those of the spirit-shamanist spell, Windy Shield, but use a lot of magic power at once. As a result, this spell can only be cast a few times each day. *Dicleary (Detoxify): Cleansing spell; -N *Disenchant (kaiju): Spell which negates the effect of curses and spells with durations (sleep, control, etc). Can only be used by high-level priests. *Exit Ball: Spell created to extinguish flames. Since it isn't a very powerful spell, it isn't possible to extinguish flames over a wide area. *Fishing Spell (iregui no jumon): Lina's original spell which makes fish bite onto the hook at the end of a fishing pole. *Flow Break: Dispel Magic; -L #31; -A #35 *Holy Bless: Dispels all low-level undead within a certain area around the caster. The spell's greatest strength is not the effect of the spell, but the area of effect of the spell: large enough to affect a small city. *Holy Rezast: Filia uses this spell to send Ralmus to the next world; -F #68 * Laphas Seed: This spell can completely prevent a target from moving by entangling them within magical ropes; -A #64 *Lighting: Creates a ball of light which is about as bright as a street lamp. Normally the duration of this spell is 2-3 hours, but by shortening the duration the spell can be made brighter. A blinding flash of light, for example, can be made by decreasing the duration to a split-second"Light of life, brighter than flame, Let thy power gather in my hand."; -L #2, #13, #29, #31, #50, #64; -Z #22, -A #60 *Lock: Magelock spell *Megido Flare: This is one of the anti-evil spells which has the effect of lessening feelings of evil intent and enmity. It can also dispell weak spirits who wish to do harm. Against normal living beings, the spell has a calming effect, but against the undead, the spell has a most un-calming damage effect."You pitiful twisted creaters, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds! MEGIDO FLARE!"; -A #12 *Mos Varim: A counterspell which can only be used against fire. This spell was created by improving the Ext Ball spell. The spell creates a ball of light which has the effect of drawing fire into itself, extinguishing the flames. Caution is necessary because the spell can also affect fire spells cast by party members. *Recovery: Can be cast as either Share Fatigue, Minor Healing, Major Healing, or Great Healing (full chant)"Blessed, humble hand of God. Breath of Mother Earth, I pray thee come before me, Show your great compassion to this person and deliver them! RECOVERY!"; -L #41, #47, #76; -A #55, #76, -S #25, #26; -Z #47 *Resurrection: Major Healing variant; -A *Rune Breaker: By creating a ward in the shape of a pentagram, all magic within the pentagram is weakened. This spell does not depend on the skill of the caster, but instead depends on the size of the pentagram. The larger the ward, the weaker offensive spells and unnatural enchantments become; -Next (not named) *Sleep / Sleeping: Sleep spell; -L #6; -A #50 *Unlock: Lockmaster spell * Valmaceid: A spell which has high defensive properties against the elements of earth, water, fire, and wind. It is possible to enchant armor with this spell. However, the components required for the casting of the spell are expensive. *Vas Gluudo: A spell which creates a magic barrier the size of a small shield. Path of Holy Magic Default: Ritual Magic-6 Holy Magic (IQ/VH) Spells powered by the shinzoku (gods) of the Slayers world. There are five power sources: Karyuu-ou Vrabazard (Fire Dragon King), Aqualord Ragradia (Water Dragon King who survived as a memory via the Clair Bible in the form of Auntie Aqua), Chiryuu-ou Rangort (Earth Dragon King), Tenryuu-ou Valwin (Air Dragon King) and Cefried (who resides within Luna Inverse). *Chaotic Disintegrate: This spell forms an attack of blue light which damages Mazoku."Anaku soro'mu nazak'u sakriim. CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE!" -F #66 * Flame Breath (Flame Bless): This creates a magic circle which pelts the enemy with energy."Anna-ku rahzu lamku so. izu-pe ku naomu! FLAME BREATH!"; -F #60, #76 *Holy Resist: gives energy to mortal beings and purifies ghosts or similar undead *Ray Freeze: Neutralizes opponents by preventing them from motion of any kind. Being unable to move, targets are also rendered unable to speak, and thus, unable to cast spells."Anna-gurax ozu-lu-faam izul nax orumudohl. Ray Freeze!"; -SE #60 *Roller the Road: utilizes earth and air spirits to help one move quickly. Vrabazard Flare Unknown and Anime only Spells These are spells that appear in the anime but are either not given names or only chants *Analyze Magic: Per GURPS spell of same name; -L #3 *Bomb Spirit: Occurs off screen, so we do not know what the spell does; -L #40 *Diflasher: unknown; -F #72, #74 *Earth To Mud: Per GURPS spell of same name"Earth Below, Heed Me."; -0 #29 *Fel Za'red: unknown; -L #68 *Gem enchantment: A ceremonial spell that allows the caster to transform flawed rubies into a magical amulet of protection. -L #2 **"Source of all power, flames that glow red," - Sets up the magic square which must be aligned with north. **"You who cross between heaven and earth pass beyond all, evermore." - Turns the ruby into a fine dust. **"Infinite earth, gently flowing water, come to my hand and give this form." - Turns the ruby dust into a magical amulet of protection. * Marker: Dye; -A #64 * Restore: Restores a room to the way it was earlier in the day. Chant implies some form of temporal manipulation is involved."Time which has passed, be called back one more."; -R #3 *Protection Barrier: Utter Wall (variant); -A, -Z, -L #55 *Summoning: "Controller of destiny! You who must come! You who goes! Join yourself to me and obey my will! Come to me! Come forth my Ally!" -Z#37 *Wizard Eye: Wizard Eye variant (illusion spells can be projected through it); -R #8 Spell Flavor Text Category:Fan Settings